The Heartless and The Goddess
by Noble the Unknown Primordial
Summary: What would happen if two immensely powerful rival factions were to have one each of their own forced to work with one another? Especially with the fact that one's of the divine realm transcending above regular deities and the other with enough power to deal with entire pantheons of gods easily? Well, hilarity and large amounts of destruction that are left in their wake will ensue.


**AN: A collaboration between authors, Neramo and yours truly, Noble The Unknown Primordial. This story will have ideas and elements coming from our own stories, such as my own version of the Gamers and Gaia, whereas Neramo has the idea of his Multiwalkers and Gentleman, both of us bringing forth our respective groups of super powered beings and their respective omnipotent patrons.**

 **Feel free to check out my buddy/Co-Author Neramo, he has innovative story ideas, and he most certainly deserve more readers and respect for his work, enjoy reading it!**

* * *

 **(Somewhere In the White Void)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

"Gaia? Where are you? It's time for the annual meeting!" Gentleman shouted, turning and twisting around, looking for said woman.

"Oh, it's that time of year already?" Gaia appeared, being the omnipotent being that she is, she heard Gentleman regardless of location.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, "And you should know the time of year! We know everything."

"I'll have you know it's not easy being omniscient as the mortals portray it as." She shot back at him.

Gentleman sighed. "I suppose so. Should we activate our physical forms to make this easier?"

She hummed, "Yes, I suppose we should."

Gaia turns into her mortal/physical form, a woman with luscious brown hair and forest green eyes, wearing a dress made of galaxies and universes, being colored brown underneath them.

The small orb that is Gentleman reforms into a man similar in appearance to Sherlock Holmes wearing a green tuxedo with a green top hat.

"Ah, much better." Gentleman said, dusting off imaginary dust on his tuxedo.

"Being in our physical forms is a bit... stuffy, to say the least, mine can barely hold my power." Gaia shifted uncomfortably.

"That's true for any form that's visible to the mortals. It's not as fun or entertaining as the mortals

make it out to be you know."

"That's because mortals always see us as the 'perfect' beings, when that is hardly the case."

"My 'Brother', is a perfect example of that."

"I'm sorry, in all my omnipotence, I've forgotten who this brother of yours is." Gaia told him, clueless.

"You don't remember Brute?" He asked incredulously. "You know, just the guy that we took at least 30 billion years to seal away?!"

"Eh, must've been insignificant for me not to remember it." She waved him off.

He scowled. "Or maybe you're too busy being irresponsible with making sure your Gamers are in sandbox universes and not the real deals! That causes a lot of problems you know!"

"Hush, your Multiwalkers cause the same problems as they do, even if you don't know it."

"We fix YOUR messes!" He glared at her. "How is making sure we don't get another mass Rot causing problems?!" He sighed, "Never mind, we had this conversation last year."

She pondered on that. "Did we have this conversation last year? I forget INSIGNIFICANT subjects and things quite easily."

"If I was not a gentleman, I would've just told you to f***." A literal gentleman he is, as his swear was censored, he snapped his fingers with a list appearing in his hands soon thereafter. "Hmm,

here's a list of possible topics..."

"Since my name is not 'Lady', I can say this, fuck you." She flipped him the bird. "Continue with the topics."

He grumbles a bit. "Fine. Let's see here... 'recruitment issues, recent casualties, lack of fun...'" He trailed off, listing multiple topics.

Gaia shot up. "What's this 'lack of fun' about?!"

"Well, it's rather simple that our jobs have absolutely no fun in the job description." He told her.

"Impossible! With our limitless amount of power, we can do anything that we please, and I'm having fun torturing my Gamers thank you very much." She denied this 'lack of fun'. "Mentally, not physically."

He humphed. "Hmmph. Fine. Sadistic little..." He trailed off as he looked at the list again. "'Issues of instability, restrictions and red tape, peaceable relations,' that last one seems good!"

"It does sound appealing..." She agreed, reluctantly. "Do go on."

"Well, for peaceable relations... they're less than enviable." He frowned. "My Multiwalkers see your Gamers as irresponsible civilians with powers they shouldn't have, while your Gamers see my Multiwalkers as party poopers and fun police."

She frowned as well. "You keep those Multiwalkers in check, I've already lost too many Gamers to them! My chosen are justified in their thinking, your Multiwalkers truly are the 'fun police' as my Gamers put it."

"Excuse me if the ones removed almost corrupted the universe they were in!" He scowled at her.

"I have it all in check! You don't see one of my chosen such as Michael Nobles corrupting his RWBY universe, do you?!" She asked him, scowling as well. "He has full control of two galaxies there, and this 'corruption' of yours hasn't even appeared there!"

"That's because he's in a sandbox universe!" He takes a deep breath. "We weren't going to talk about this... anyways, perhaps something should be done to... improve relations."

Gaia stops scowling and sighs. "Perhaps we should find a way to improve relations."

He was silent for a moment. "...Perhaps a joint operation? Such as a training mission for one of your newer Gamers?"

She hummed at that. "Hmm, one of my more relatively newer Gamers would be one of the children of Michael, Orianna Nobles, daughter of Artemis. She's perhaps the most level-headed inthe field among my new Gamers, no doubt cause of her parents. She's my most ideal candidate right now."

"I already had a candidate for my side. Leere von Wissenschaft." He told her, waving around a file. "He's most likely to be the most open minded about what he does."

Gaia sighed at that. "Most of your Multiwalkers aren't quite... right in the head, I can only assume he's the least affected by life-scarring experiences."

He scoffed at her. "Absolutely not! He's just got the best way of dealing with it."

"I can only assume that he has a form of PTSD, along with a few dozen scars to prove it," She continued, ignoring him. "That's what I expect from your open-minded candidate compared to your other Multiwalkers."

"You clearly need to re-read their bios. What about Jonathan or Yūwaku?" He asked her, rather accusingly. "Those two are fine! Along with Yūsana! Your little Valkyrie of Happiness and her are practically the same person!"

She humphed. "Fine, you've got me there, but you do NOT compare my chosen to your Multiwalkers."

He humphed as well. "Hmmph. Rude. Anyway, what should we do for the little excursion?"

She contemplated that for a moment. "We should test how they handle an overwhelming amount of power at their fingertips, monitored by their fellow Gamers and Multiwalkers. The daughter of an influential beta tester of mine and a Multiwalker that's... Whatever he is." She told him, tapping a finger against her chin. "It should attract a lot of attention."

He nodded. "Perhaps then, we should give them that one power... Oh wait, we already have! After that we need to decide the location."

"This mission," She muttered. "We must send them to a world that is neither easy nor hard, a middle if you will."

"I have a few on files for that." He snapped his fingers. "Let's see, we have the two your little Michael went to, Akame ga Kill and Highschool DxD."

She hummed curiously. "Oh? Monitoring one of my more powerful Gamers are we now? Thank you for telling me."

He scoffed at her. "Laughable, I know where ALL your Gamers are. It's part of being omnipotent."

"I do hope you're not sending your little Multiwalkers after them," She teased him. "after all, Gamers have infinite potential and I have a dozen of them that outmatch your little band of 'multiverse police'."

He rose a brow. "That's why I have the first four after all. None of your little Gamers can survive a spontaneous black hole after all. Nor millions of instantaneous saw blades entering their bodies. But anyways, I've already mentioned only those outside of the sandbox universes that corrupt the universe are hunted."

"I only keep them in the Sandbox universes after all, with the occasional stray Gamer wandering from their place in the multiverse. Which would be my fault considering that my husband and I monitor and direct all multiversal travel."

"Which are the only ones we hunt." He repeated. "But, I believe you should decide the universe this little excursion takes place in".

She decided instantaneously. "I believe the Akame ga Kill universe would be ideal for them, to see the vast amounts of corruption in that world would test their morals and mentality to their fullest extent."

He hummed in agreement. "Yes, I suppose this would be ideal. Shall we inform the two now?"

She nodded. "Indeed we shall, I will go and meet the Nobles family while you meet your Multiwalker."

* * *

 **(Dimension Jumper Incorporated Headquarters - Outside the Multiverse - Abyss)  
** **(Third Person POV - After Gentleman's Meeting)**

After that… riveting conversation, Gentleman had dispelled his physical body and moved himself back into his office that oversaw the multiverse. Floating over to the desk in his green orb form he activated his intercom.

"Leere Von Wissenschaft please move to my office as soon as possible." Gentleman 'spoke' into the speakers in his thousands of voices at once kind of voice. He looked to Dr. Wissenschaft through his camera's.

The said man fell out of his chair from surprise at the sudden voice and got up as soon as he could. He began sprinting towards the exit of his lab closing and locking the door behind him. He turned and kept sprinting past some other Multiwalkers, namely Luna and Neramo walking along. He ran through the path he had earlier calculated as being the shortest to Gentleman's office reaching the large elevator rather quickly.

'It's always amusing to see them do that.' Gentleman thought to himself as he remembered all the other debacles caused by him randomly summoning a Multiwalker to his office. As the elevator reached it's destination Gentleman 'turned' to the door to greet Leere.

"Ah, greetings Leere!" Gentleman said as Leere walked through the door. Leere walked out calmly and bowed to Gentleman.

"Greetings Gentleman. What have you called me for?" Leere said in his usual emotionless tone. Gentleman would usually be put off, but considering this particular man's experiences he would allow it.

"I have good news for you! You have been selected for a gamer and Multiwalker relation improving mission!" Gentleman said jovially. Leere still simply stared at Gentleman processing the request.

"Where is the debrief folder?" Leere finally spoke. Gentleman internally sighed as he floated the folder over to the awaiting hand of Leere. He opened the file calmly and viewed the folder. He began muttering his analysis of the folder outloud.

"A joint operation conducted by the daughter of a very influential gamer and a high tier Multiwalker for a test of an extremely questionable alliance. If all goes well, this could begin a semi coexistence and many partnerships and if lucky, friendships." Leere scoffed at that. He doubted either side would wish to ever be partners, let alone friends with each other. Of course, that was what this mission was to test. He turned the folder to the page of the gamer girls bio.

"With the nickname given, one can assume that she does not prefer formalities. She is the daughter of that one cult leading gamer, and one of another universes goddesses. It can be assumed she was sheltered, overprotected, and pampered by her father, I can assume that she is going to be fairly spoiled. Has never seen actual combat… that will be a hinderance. Feels the need to do the right thing… Annoying. This gives a 31.608% chance of hindering most escape operations should prisoners be held. Shy to new people due to limited interaction with those outside her guard and family. The probability that putting on a facade of kindness will improve relations is 76.298%. If you get close to her there is an adventurous and kind girl. Kindness factor has 43.147% to hinder operations due to innocents being endangered. Being the middle child was ideal for the mission… Ironic. The two partners chosen are the EXACT same age… I have a feeling Gentleman had something to do with that. Based on standards for the human body, she would be considered drop dead gorgeous. 83.703% chance this can be used to our advantage for espionage and other related missions. Elements have been dealt with before, Bow mastery...

Recommended to sit in the back and aim at foes. 21.304% chance of casualty should high level foe get close enough. Protector skell shall be assigned to ally lowering chance to a measly 13.846%. No further analysis required at this moment." Leere muttered to himself. He had filed away the rest of the information and turned to Gentleman.

"I notice there is no information on what will happen in the universe, or even what the universe is. 96.087% chance it is a sandbox universe as to not corrupt a universe with the Rot. One can assume it is not Dragon Ball level strength, but not a simple one either due to the power of those partcipating." Leere said half to himself and half to Gentleman.

"Aren't you a sharp one! For the nature of the mission, neither the gamer nor the Multiwalker will receive ANY information other than the nature of the power and their partner!. The relations will be improved much further if you still mainly use your original abilities." Gentleman said jovially. He could've sworn he felt a wave of anger throughout the multiverse at a certain father being given the very same information.

"I suppose the spontaneous nature would build a sense of trust and… companionship... between the two involved. Not relying on primordial granted powers shows experience in the field, which my partner does not have. It is semi-logical." Leere spoke once again extremely analytically clearly not fond of the word companionship.

"Once again correct! Now, for the second to last thing we need to do!" Gentleman said with a certain hitch in his voice. Leere looked at him suspiciously.

"You're going to pack your things! This mission is intended to be on for a VEEEERRRY long time." Gentleman said in a no nonsense tone. He looked at the figure of Leere as Leere clearly thought.

"Very well. I shall see you after I have collected my lab." Leere said as he took the 'fast travel' device located in Gentleman's office. Gentleman merely sighed and watched Leere on the camera system.

"I can tell this will be fairly… interesting." Gentleman said to himself as he turned his attention back to the paperwork he had to do. He then however sighed internally and began mentally counting. 'Three, two, one.' As soon as he thought one, Leere arrived through the elevator with a semi large briefcase in one hand, and a small silver gun in the other. He holstered the gun and walked before Gentleman.

"So what do I do now? I have packed up all my lab supply's using my shrink ray." Gentleman would've smiled mischievously if he could have.

"Now? Now you meet the parents." Gentleman teleported them to one of the many Multigates and sent Leere through one with a predetermined location. Namely, a waiting location determined by him and Gaia. There, he would meet his future partner, and her parents should they choose to follow her and Gaia, which Gentleman believes they will considering the father's protective nature.

This will be amusing...

* * *

 **(Thessaly - Imperial Palace - RWBY Universe)  
** **(Third Person POV - After Gaia's Meeting)**

Soon after the conversation that took place outside reality, Gaia had retained her physical form for appearance's sake as she tore open a portal to Michael home, an alternate RWBY universe that he took control over of. Why he hadn't moved universes was mainly due to him having his vast empire already embedded in the galaxy of the RWBY-verse, something that took quite an amount of time, thus it was deemed his 'home' universe to return to after exploring other universes. Said universe was irrelevant to Gaia, as she could easily erase it with but a flick of the wrist, but that was a matter for another time as Gaia appeared before Michael and his rather... large family.

"Michael Nobles!" Gaia greeted, raising her hand as Michael jumped back in surprise, drawing one of his many Legendary-grade weapons as reflex, his wives and children doing so as well a second later.

Michael froze as he got a better look at her, "Lady Gaia," He returned the greeting stiffly, lowering a pair of sabers. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Now now, that isn't anyway to treat the one who gave you your powers." Gaia wagged her finger at him, and he scowled, prompting her to laugh. "Alright, I'll get on with it." Michael's wives and his children could only look on at the conversation taking place, well aware that Gaia was infinitely leagues above them in terms of power as they were informed by the patriarch of the Nobles family, said patriarch was the most powerful in the family and dealt with matters such as the one taking place before them. "Myself and Gentlemen," Michael's scowl intensified at the mention of the latter. "Have decided to host a joint operation between his Multiwalkers and my Gamers, to improve upon relations between the two."

Michael's eyes widened in realization. "You mean to tell me that I'm going to be working with a MULTIWALKER?!" Of course, every century old Gamer has had contact with one of Gentleman's 'multiverse police' at one point in their lives, and it was most certainly not friendly contact. "I absolutely refuse, I have a family to take care of, and I very much doubt that the Multiwalker I'd be partnered with would act all friendly with me for long."

"Oh, it won't be you Michael." She said, confusing him.

"Then why are you here?" He asked her, there had to be a definite reason for her visit to

Thessaly. "If it's not me, then who...?" He trailed off.

"It's one of your children, yours and Artemis'." She finished for him, his eyes widening in horror, Artemis and their daughter with equally horrified expressions. "Before you go on a rant on how you'd never accept this, it's for the greater good of all Gamers and Multiwalkers, to end this feud between them. Better yet, let's let little Orianna decide for herself." Michael and Artemis turned towards their auburn-haired and golden-eyed child, mentally hoping she wouldn't accept the offer.

"I-I..." Orianna, or Ori as she likes to be called, hesitated as she weighed in the consequences should she accept or deny it, and Gaia rose a brow at her hesitation. "I a-accept," She murmured, looking away from her parents. "For the sake of preventing needless spilled blood between the two factions."

"Excellent!" Gaia exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Ori," Michael spoke softly, walking up to her. "My dear daughter, while your mother and I do not approve of you being near the Multiwalkers," He placed both hands on her shoulders, looking down at his daughter with eyes shining in power. "I cannot always dictate your actions." While such a change of heart was sudden, Michael and Artemis had a quick telepathic discussion with one another, something that happened in an accelerated time zone. "If you so choose to accept this offer, then neither your mother or I will stop you, but we will watch you." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"T-Thank you dad," She murmured, knowing that this quite possibly be the last time that she'll see her father she returned the embrace, Artemis soon joining in as well.

"I'll miss you as well, my little moon." Artemis said to her, sadly.

"Now," Michael turned to Gaia, whom was watching the family moment with interest. "Do we get to know this Multiwalker?"

"Oh, of course!" Gaia pulled a few documents out of mid-air. "We have little time, skim over it."

Michael shuffled to the side, allowing Artemis to take place beside him as they read over the information on the Multiwalker, and they were quite worried about the apt description of the man - something Artemis scowled at. Leere Von Wissenschaft is someone that's the complete opposite of their daughter, whereas Orianna is an adventurous and thrill-seeking young woman, Leere is a cold and calculating man with absolutely no morals or emotions. The man's everything that went against the teachings of their daughter, he has no honor, and will easily put innocent lives at risk if it means a chance of victory, Artemis was more concerned with the fact that he was the same age as their daughter, appearance-wise that is. Both Michael and Artemis started questioning their own decision to let Orianna go, as the man lived an opposite life compared to the young-goddess of the Galactic Imperium, a man scarred by war and mind-breaking images compared to a goddess that has had a sheltered life with wealth, protection, and a loving family.

"When do we get to meet this... man?" Artemis growled, a silver bow appearing in her hand that she gripped rather hardly, her knuckles turning white at the pressure.

"He should be coming soon, you'll have to follow me towards our designated meeting point." Gaia gestured towards an ovular portal that appeared beside her. "I already know you'll be coming to see the man once I introduce your daughter to him, so come on then, let's go!" Gaia walked through the portal, followed by Michael and Artemis, Orianna soon following after them after she had said her farewells to her brothers, sisters, and other mothers.

The Praetorian Guard and Queens' Guard soon rushing thereafter, their reaction being late due to the time stasis they were put in by Gaia, but one would have to give them credit for reacting to her presence immediately before being placed in stasis, an incredible feat.

Gaia can already foresee the vast amounts of amusement that will be generated from the meeting, it's something that she quite actually looks forward to seeing.

* * *

 **(Somewhere)  
** **(Third Person POV)**

Michael, Artemis, and Orianna Nobles walk through a portal followed by Gaia.

Leere is sitting on the ground cross legged watching them approach.

Leere spoke. "Based on count, you are exactly 27.503 seconds late."

Michael groaned. "Oh great, my daughter's getting paired with a smartass." Artemis merely growls while Orianna tilts her head slightly at the Multiwalker.

He rose an unamused brow. "Insults undermine point of mission and are unnecessary, and will therefore be ignored." He gestures to Orianna. "I assume you are the one I am partnered with then?"

Michael scowls at the man, fingering the hilt of one of his sabers, joining Artemis in placing their hands on their respective weapons.

Orianna spoke shyly. "Y-Yes, I am."

Leere nodded. "The file was accurate then." He looks into the nearby forest. "Caro! Get over here." A large monstrous coyote with black fur and skin with purple glowing eyes moves out of the forest and nestles against Leere.

Artemis, having hunted various grotesque Greek monsters, leveled her bow at the beast, Michael stands in front of his daughter protectively, forming two of his sabers into a bow.

Michael glared at the beast. "Ori, it'd be best to call in your own companion."

Gaia merely looked on in amusement at the showdown in front of her.

He eyed Artemis' bow. "Shooting Caro is not recommended. He is extremely docile." Caro looks at the three curiously and pants like a dog.

Orianna whistles, and a golden portal appeared next to her, with a snow-white wolf coming out of it soon thereafter, crystal blue eyes shining with intelligence. It was definitely no normal wolf, but rather, a legendary Direwolf.

Artemis glared at him. "If that mongrel pet of yours even shows the least amount of hostile intent, then I will kill it."

It was no mere bluff, if she was at the same power level before meeting Michael, she'd be utterly destroyed by a Multiwalker, but with semi-assistance with the Gamer and facing things more horrible than those in a Greek Mythology, she's quite capable of fighting a low-tier Multiwalker evenly.

Leere scoffed. "Hostile intent will not be shown unless received." He looks at the direwolf. "Hmm. Usual Direwolf weaknesses should apply should hostile intent be shown." He begins to stand up and dusts himself off with his metal arms.

"Celestia won't harm anyone unless I command it, or if I am hurt as well..." Orianna spoke softly, running a hand through the fur of the Direwolf.

Michael glared at him. "We both know that you'd lose to me, I certainly know it if your stats are anything to go on, but I would prefer no fighting between us, at least, not in front of my daughter." He lowers his bow, prompting Artemis to hesitate before lowering her's as well.

He stared emotionlessly at Michael. "A conflict would be unwise for me to fight directly, you are correct. Since strongest ally has been shown, it is only fair the alpha of my creations is shown.. He tosses a small cube the size of a die behind him. It opens a large crackling portal that something the size of a house is walking out of that only the silhouette can be seen of.

Michael rose an unimpressed brow. "That's quite the impressive beast, but I've seen better, after all, the Multiverse has many crazy things to fight. Regardless, the closest I can compare it to would be that... Dalamadur I believe it was, that one of my Generals commands."

Artemis tenses up at the sight of the monster, sensing the power radiating from it exceeding that of a Titan but not one of the Primordial beings of Greek Mythology, such as Nyx, Hemera, or Ananke. Orianna also freezes up at the sight of the house-sized monster, her Direwolf growling in its direction while Michael was nonchalant about the whole thing.

The entire thing walks out revealing a large grey dragon with silvery skin, Leere spoke. "I am aware that there are more impressive beasts, but Yggralith Zero here is stronger than precisely 63.961% of them."

He scoffed. "Only sixty-three percent? The beast looks intimidating for sure, and I can sense the powers that it has to backup the claim, and it is unfortunately a higher level than my wife and daughter here, but I am still not impressed." Michael stares into the beast's eyes, unflinching and unmoving as he released a concentrated burst of Conqueror's Haki at the Yggralith Zero to test its resolve.

The beasts left knee buckles slightly but otherwise it remains completely fine, Leere wasn't amused. "It's dealt with that kind of ability before. And over sixty percent is an extremely higher number than others can claim when universes such as the DBZ exist."

Michael hummed. "Oh? Then can it stand against the various technological monstrosities of the various universes out there then? If I can recall, a group of Gamers and their fleets ventured into a universe that had a fleet called, 'Fleet of the One', billions of Earth-sized ships completely annihilated their relatively small fleet in seconds." Michael crossed his arms, walking forward to the Multiwalker.

"Gentleman granted me complete knowledge of all sciences, of course it can stand up against other genetically engineered creatures." Leere told him and he looks at his arm where a small built in watch shows the time. "The portal to the universe we are to go to opens in 3.372 minutes. Last goodbyes are recommended to be completed. Caro, Yggralith, dispel." The two seem to blow away in the wind returning to the shapes of the small cubes from before.

Michael shook his head at the Multiwalker. "Multiwalkers, always messing with the lives of fellow Gamers and my own, no matter." He spoke to himself, turning towards Orianna, Michael hugged his daughter, Artemis watching Gentleman and Leere with caution. "My sweet, lovely daughter, the family will be watching you, do not worry about being alone. I'm granting you full access to the family inventory, its arsenal and items are yours to use on this journey of yours. We'll send you letters through it." He kissed his daughter's forehead, before turning around and taking Artemis' place, the latter hugging her daughter with love.

The Moon Goddess spoke softly to her. "My little moon, do not trust that man, he is dangerous and far more powerful than you or I, thankfully not more-so than your father. But regardless, stay on your guard, and remember, we will always love you no matter the decisions you take." She kissed her daughter's forehead, soon departing from her hesitantly.

The large two person portal opens up in front of them, glowing a bright green, Leere spoke, "Are you ready?"

She responded with a stutter. "Y-Yes..." She walked towards one of the portals, Celestia following her.

He nodded, "Very well. Come on..." He trailed off. "Partner." He calmly walks into the swirling vortex while putting his aviator goggles over his eyes.

"'Partner'?" She repeated to herself quietly, before heading straight through the portal, leaving behind two slightly sad and slightly proud parents.

The portal closes behind them as the two get a free fall feeling from being in the portal itself, Leere takes out a notepad while falling and calmly begins writing.

Orianna screams in excitement and in surprise at the sudden skydiving, her Direwolf doing barrel rolls in mid-air. She laughs, enjoying the adrenaline rush being experienced, similar to the hunts she and her mother went on.

"I recommend getting ready to land." Leere said calmly, as if their current predicament was something to scoff at. "Our momentum will be slowed as to not die upon impact but it will cause a slight shock." He puts the notepad back as he turns to the direction that they are falling and puts his arms forward.

Orianna, too filled with adrenaline to respond, merely got into a landing position, already having done things like this before as her Direwolf had already disappeared into a golden portal half-way portal throws them out slightly above the ground in the alleyway as Leere rolls out his momentum.

Leere looks around, "Buildings and clothes that are medieval in nature. Rules out most universes."

Orianna's fall was slowed at the last second, the various Legendary runes and enchantments on her clothing allowing her to have a 'feather fall', so to speak, said runes and enchantments were courtesy of her father. "Whoo! That was fun!" She spoke, exhilarated.

He rolled his eyes. "By others standards that would be amusing. Now to find where we are."

"Ah-ha... R-Right, let's take a look around." With the adrenaline wearing off, she returned to her shy persona around the Multiwalker.

Leere walks out the alleyway with his hands in his pockets. "This way. There should be some form of universe identification out in the open."

Orianna follows him meekly, and out the alleyway and into a bustling crowd of people, many of whom - men - ogled her figure.

Leere looks around until he stops and looks down the street. "I do believe that hits the nail in the coffin." He turns Orianna around and points at the very large AGK imperial palace.

Orianna, ignoring the lustful looks she's receiving from men, follows Leere's finger to The Imperial Palace and her eyes widened in recognition. "Mama Esdeath and Mama Leone are from here!"

She said excitedly, before turning somber, remembering that the two mothers of her's world was full of corruption and war.

He sighed, "Of course they are. Not specifically THIS version, where we or I may very well kill those two."

Orianna paused at his words, temporary anger filling her at the thought of killing two of her mothers, even if they were alternate versions of the ones she knew. "L-Let's avoid doing that..."

Leere shook his head, "I expected that answer." He sighs. "Sentimentality. Such a useless thing. Distracts from what needs to be done for what has already been done."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" While Orianna is shy, she still inherited some of her father's more... Intimidating traits, as she glowered at the man.

The Multiwalker looks at her, unaffected by her glare. "What it means, is that I will do what's necessary. If killing them is the answer to a problem, it will be done without hesitation." He begins walking towards the north. "If there is a way to figure out When we are, there is a go to location."

Orianna was already beginning to dislike the Multiwalker, following after him with, fuming but not saying anything.

"The mansion where the false samaritans live is either badly damaged and abandoned, or the family that tortures people still live there."

She gave him a questioning look. "'False samaritans'? What are you talking about?" While she knew that two of her mothers came from this world, she never experienced it herself as it was deemed too dangerous for her child mind at the time.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I suppose the blonde one wouldn't have told you. There's a family in this universe who lure in poor people with sweet offerings, then torture them to death in a variety of ways. They were ones of many killed by your one of your mothers and her team."

Orianna's eyes widened in horror. "T-That's horrible!" Although, she was beginning to understand why Mama Leone didn't tell her of her escapades in her world, as well as Esdeath's - which is surprising considering the utterly sadistic woman's nature.

"Well, that's why we're camping out near it if the family has not been murdered yet." He told her, keeping his brisk pace. "We know a version of your mother will be there if it's not already destroyed, so we merely need to wait it out."

She hesitated briefly before speaking. "I-Okay, let's find this mansion."

Leere nodded. "Easy way of finding it." He tosses out a small drone and uses a small holographic screen on his right arm to pilot it. "This should show us where the mansion is."

Orianna looked at the drone with a semi-impressed stare, while it wasn't certainly on-par with the technology of her father's empire it was still impressive, regardless.

He explained, "This is simpler than using the flight module on my skell and flying around the city. The house should be on the outskirts of the city."

"I-I look forward to seeing one of my mothers, even if they're an alternate version that won't know who I am..." She murmured to herself. Back at the Imperial Palace on Thessaly, Leone nearly teared up, a bottle of sake in one hand, Esdeath merely shook her head.

Leere grunted, "Hmmph. Found it. But only after I saw the blue haired one torturing people publicly. Has anyone ever told you that Esdeath is a sadistic b***?"

Orianna scowled at him. "Don't talk about one of my mothers like that!" She was well aware of Mama Esdeath's sadistic tendencies, although they were significantly decreased in frequency, being exposed to Michael's holy aura and weapons utterly trampled over the ice demon inside of her.

He scoffed at her, "I speak what I see. If you wanted someone who cared about feelings, you should have requested to work with Johnathan or Shirokami." He began walking towards the torture family's mansion. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

She stared at the Multiwalker's back. "I never had a choice in the matter..." She muttered to herself, wishing that she had taken this 'Johnathan' or 'Shirokami'.

"Not that opinions matter now. Merely survival." They kept walking for around twenty minutes when Leere turns into a large secluded alleyway. "This is taking far too long. I'm getting my skell."

She shook her head. "Men, so impatient these days..." That part was definitely inherited from the man-hating side of her mother.

He was not amused, "I recommend sexist comments are kept to oneself or they shall be returned tenfold out of spite. This is area is large enough for me to summon my skell."

Orianna let out a brief growl, but said nothing, calming herself with meditation techniques taken from one Uncle Lie Ren and one Mama Hestia, but she had briefly contemplated an attempt of striking down the Multiwalker.

He takes his briefcase and tosses out another cube, ripping a tear in reality where no one can see it as a decent sized mech walks out of it. "There. The cockpit has enough room for two."

She rose a brow, the mech looked a bit cramped for two people, and her inner man-hater would've protested had she not calmed herself and joined the Multiwalker in climbing into the mech with a moment of hesitance.

Leere turned to her. "There are two seats, one behind the other. You're in the back seat." He takes a seat in the front and begins piloting it. "Car form is not logical for the streets, so flight will have to do for now."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "It would certainly cause a scare among the locals." She buckled herself into the backseat.

He flips a switch as boosters and wings shoot from the back of the mech. "There. Engaging flight." The mech takes off, flying extremely fast into the air.

Orianna jolted back in her seat at the sudden movement of the mech, she looked to the side, irritated at him.

He shot a smirk, "What's the matter? Can't handle a few G's of force? AI activate." A small screen in front of Orianna activates showing a small corgi pup.

Reginald the AI, it was called, spoke. "BORK!"

She sighed, "No, but you should've given me a warning ahead of time."

Leere, ignoring Orianna, spoke. "Reginald, plot a course for the nearby forest close to the False Samaritans."

Orianna gave out an irritated sigh, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Reginald the AI looked at her curiously. "Bork?" A small robot arm holds out a soda to her.

She looked at the AI with raised brows.. "Oh? Thank you." She takes the soda from the robot arm, pleasantly surprised at the kindness of the AI. Reginald began panting in happiness.

Leere muttered to himself, "Strange. Reginald usually is fairly shy around strangers. Maybe it's some kind of scent you have?"

She hummed, "I have my mother's affinity for animals, it could be that..." She looked at the AI in interest. "Although, I didn't expect it to work with AIs as well."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Well, we can't all be half god now can we? The AI is taken from a scan of a corgi's brain, don't worry, it was not harmed. I merely altered the AI itself to have an increase in intelligence."

She shot a glare to the side, "I'll have you know that I'm a full goddess, thank you very much, the goddess of the Wilderness, Adventure, and Wolves to be exact."

"And I'm your uncle Jerry." He said sarcastically, just as they see the forest off in the distance.

Fortunately, Orianna didn't develop the arrogance of the Greek gods from her mother's side of the family and kept her cool at Leere blowing off her status so casually.

Leere looked to Reginald, "Fabricate a false story in case we are found out there."

"BORK BORK!"


End file.
